


one more hit

by twinkyixing



Series: #messdrabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Knight au, i love it, stoner au, this is the most ridiculous thing i've done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun is busy trying to be a dutiful school guardian at Cross Academy. Yifan is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more hit

**Author's Note:**

> I got stoner au and vampire knight au, and somehow this happened. Thanks for your faith in me.

Joonmyun startles awake to the sound of the bell, dropping his pencil to the floor as he jerks in his chair. He remembers that this is his last class of the day and moves to pack up his things. Can’t be late today, not again. After a brief fight with his backpack zipper he’s on his way to the night class dormitory.

And he’s too late. Of course. Simpering day class students line the path to the night class dorm, some looking like they ran here to get the closest spots. Huffing, Joonmyun needles his way through the lines of people and stands on the path. He addresses the crowd, pointing to the path on his chest that indicates his status as a school guardian.

“Please, don’t bother the night class any more than usual today.” He paces up and down the pathway, from the locked gates to the farthest of the gathered admirers. “No gifts, no yelling, no pestering. They’re just trying to go to their classes.” Joonmyun knows his voice is droning, that none of them will listen, but he’s comforted by the knowledge that soon he’ll see Sehun.

As school guardian, he interacts with the night class frequently. He often sees them out on his nightly patrols of the grounds. Some are friends. Some he avoids, because he can feel a hard lump of fear settle in his throat when they openly appraise him. It’s worse knowing that they can tell he’s afraid.

Sehun never makes him feel that way; Sehun is safe. There’s been more than one occasion when Sehun has carefully guided Joonmyun away from a dark part of the forest, with a warning not to patrol there tonight. He sometimes returns to the spot the next morning to see why, and a surge of gratitude washes over him. Joonmyun does wish the night class would be more subtle, though. Or at least clean up after themselves.

The clinking sound of the gate opening snaps Joonmyun out of his daydream and back into the present, where the night class is strolling toward the assembled crowd. He scans over the tall ones--they’re all so tall--until his eyes land on Sehun’s jet black hair. Joonmyun follows the curve of Sehun’s jaw and circles around to his lips, lightly pursed and deliciously soft.

A push at his side has Joonmyun refocusing, shooting daggers at the girl who’d thrust herself forward in an attempt to get close. Cowed, the girl takes her place back in the line. The night class is nearly to the gates now, and Joonmyun knows all hell will break loose soon.

He catches one glimpse of Sehun looking at him before the crowd surges inward, blocking his view. Scurrying around, he tries to clear a path for the exasperated night class members. Well, exasperated but for one. Park Chanyeol, with his new fiery red hair, chatters at the admirers along the way, accepting presents and taking photos with a huge smile. Joonmyun can’t blame him; that kind of attention seems pretty nice.

Soon enough the small night class has filed through the group of well-wishers and Joonmyun’s job is done for awhile. He has the second shift for night patrols tonight, his partner has the first. Except his partner is nowhere to be seen. Joonmyun had given Yifan the benefit of the doubt, assuming he was lost in the mob, but there’s no one else here. The last of the day class has disappeared back to their own dorm and left no trace of Yifan behind.

A rustle behind him has Joonmyun lowering into a crouch, reaching for the weapon he always keeps in his pocket. His uncle had given it to him--it’s effective only against the night class and others like them. His face reddens when it’s just Yifan stepping through the bushes. But then the relief is taken over by annoyance.

“Where were you earlier?” he snaps, striding towards Yifan. “I had to take care of the day class by myself!” Joonmyun stops in front of Yifan, trying not to tap his foot as he waits for an excuse. When the silence stretches on, he takes a closer look at his partner.

Yifan looks dumbfounded, eyes glassy. He’s breathing loudly and keeps trying to start a sentence but failing to get past the first word. Joonmyun grabs Yifan’s sleeve, breathes deeply, and his suspicions are confirmed.

“You’re high again,” he grumbles. It’s no secret that Yifan sneaks out into the woods and smokes weed, but this is the first time he’s done it right before a patrol shift. Suddenly Joonmyun is worried. Night patrols aren’t safe, and neither are some of the night class members. A high Yifan might be a dead Yifan if he crosses the wrong path tonight, unable to defend himself.

“I’m coming with you on your patrol tonight,” Joonmyun says, eyebrows furrowing. Yifan opens his mouth to protest but aborts that attempt as well, hiding a laugh behind his hand.

“Well, if you want,” Yifan gets out around giggles.

/ / /

The sky darkens quickly, turning into pitch black far too fast for Joonmyun’s comfort. Yifan’s night patrol--now _their_ night patrol--has just started and they’re already in unfamiliar territory. Unfamiliar to Joonmyun, at least. Yifan seems to know exactly where he’s going even though it’s not the normal patrol route.

They’re behind one of the night class buildings, just out of reach of the rings of light from the windows. Yifan keeps veering off the path, farther from the light, and Joonmyun has no choice but to follow. He’d be lost out here, and has to keep an eye on Yifan anyway.

The building fades from view as they go deeper into the woods. Far off, Joonmyun thinks he hears voices. He imagines it’s the low timbre of Sehun’s voice, clipped syllables floating through the night. As they walk on the voices seem to get louder, more clear. Joonmyun is opening his mouth to question the noise when Yifan stops short, just before the edge of a clearing.

He makes eye contact with Joonmyun the best he can in the darkness, and reaches out a hand to place it on Joonmyun’s shoulder. “This is a secret, okay?” he says, with uncharacteristic seriousness. Joonmyun nods, confused, but willing to see whatever’s in that clearing. He knows it can’t be too dangerous; this is Yifan.

That voice carries through again and Joonmyun knows it must be Sehun. He’s suddenly a lot more eager and cocks his head at the last of the trees, toward the clearing. Joonmyun thinks he hears Yifan chuckle under his breath but decides to ignore it in favor of picking his way into the small glade.

He’s greeted by the same smell that lingers on Yifan’s clothes, but this time much more potent. A quick flash of fire lights up the assembled group’s faces just enough to make them out. Joonmyun had been right. Sehun _is_ here, and he’s holding a pipe up to his mouth and inhaling deeply. His eyes land on Joonmyun and he smiles, passing the pipe on to someone else, someone blurry.

Joonmyun is confused. Well, not really. He knows exactly what’s going on but can’t quite fathom that it is actually going on. Sehun and Yifan get high together. How often? And _why_? Can vampires even get high?

His inner stream of questions is interrupted by a long arm settling over his shoulders and a warm voice at his ear. “Wanna join?” Sehun whispers. Joonmyun can smell the smoke that comes out with Sehun’s words. He’s intrigued, admittedly. Being around Yifan has certainly given him an idea of what to expect.

“Sure,” he whispers back, enjoying the proximity. Sehun breaks into a grin at the answer and leads Joonmyun over to the haphazard circle of people. Chanyeol’s face flares into sight as he flicks the lighter and takes a hit. Another surprise--Joonmyun hadn’t expected someone so chipper to be sneaking out to get high.

But lo and behold, Chanyeol exhales a huge cloud of smoke and blearily passes the smoking pipe in Joonmyun’s direction. Joonmyun fumbles with his grip at first but fits the pipe snugly in his hand. He looks up for a lighter and sees Sehun wiggling one at him delightedly. Not the way he’d expected the night to go, but okay. He figures two stoned school guardians are better than no school guardians, and settles into the idea.

The glass pipe is cool when he presses it to his lips, and the hot smoke curls up into his mouth as he lights and breathes in. Letting out the smoke, Joonmyun finds that he rather enjoys the feeling. The faces around the circle seem impressed when he doesn’t cough, and he can feel himself flush at the appreciative scrutiny. “You’re a natural,” comes Sehun’s low voice. The arm around his shoulders tightens, closing the space between them.

Sehun reaches for the pipe and Joonmyun obliges, passing it over and smiling when their fingers touch. Deftly, Sehun lights the bowl’s contents and sucks in the resulting smoke. Joonmyun turns, surprised, when Sehun noses at his cheek, raised brows asking a question.

Yifan answers from somewhere in the dark, guffawing. “He wants you to shotgun the hit with him,” he snorts. Joonmyun flushes again but quickly maneuvers through his brain to figure out what that could mean. Something tells him to lean in.

Sehun comes forward, meeting Joonmyun’s lips with his own. Joonmyun kisses him and Sehun kisses back, working into his mouth. He can hear laughter from the rest of the smokers, Yifan’s chortles in particular. Sehun’s lips open and Joonmyun follows suit, pressing close. He feels it when Sehun exhales, smoke crowding into his own mouth. Sehun passes over the entire hit and Joonmyun takes it, more than a little impressed with himself.

He exhales it slowly, savoring the knowledge that he’d shared the smoke with Sehun. Raucous laughter and a few half-hearted claps fill the clearing. Next to him, Sehun is beaming. Joonmyun makes a mental note to follow Yifan out on his patrols more often.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate ending: it's lit


End file.
